Lessons
by Whiterso
Summary: After going insane on the day she found out her father died, Harper teaches her aunt a valuable lesson about other people. Story better than summary XD. Rated T for mild language and other various things...


A teenage brunette punches a wall at her aunt's house. "Dammit... DAMMIT!", she screamed. Sure... the Wild Kratts cured her depression, but she couldn't help but think about what happened to her father... her mother. After her death, her father committed suicide, unaware he was the cause of her mother's death. Ever since then, she despised her father. What made it worse was that this was the day she found out he died.

She let out a malicious laugh, removing her fist from the wall. "Why am I so worked up for? The old man was the one who killed my mother!" She started scratching her head. "YES! BURN IN HELL YOU OLD WRETCH! BURN FOREVER IN HELL!" She let out a burst of loud and insane laughter. "YES! YES! YES!" She started screaming and laughing at the top of her lungs, while tears were streaming down her face.

"BROOKLYN!"

Her aunt's voice was somehow enough to make Harper snap out of it. "Auntie..."

Judith rushed up the stairs and into Harper's room, where she laid crying in a corner, curled up in a tight ball.

"What's wrong with me... One moment I'm calm, and the other, I'm going insane."

"Oh, sweetie..." Judith hugged her, ignoring the fact Harper could be dangerous when see is like this as she once nearly killed someone in a rage. Harper felt a sense of comfort, almost falling asleep to her aunt's body warmth. "I'm trying my best to help you, but your parents' deaths is something that I can't fix. I'm so sorry. Just believe in God and he'll help us."

"I know you're trying your best, but to think my father would be a drunkard and then kill himself, just drives me crazy. Perhaps I overreacted." Harper said, wiping her tears. "And Aunt Judith? God... He won't help you. I've learned that the hard way." She instantly regretted saying that.

Judith rose to her feet and left, disappointed. Harper could feel her eye twitching and grabbed a lotion bottle and threw it towards the door.

" **DAMMIT! Why?!** " Harper yelled. She then noticed her Creature Pod ringing, so she picked it up and she was surprised to see Aviva on the screen. Aviva's eyes widened in shock and turned her chair sideways.

"Oh, umm... This is _definitely_ a bad time..." Aviva said to herself before turning her chair to face Harper. "I'm... just gonna call Javier instead, Harper. I'll call you back later, I promise..."

" _Don't leave._ _Don't you dare effing leave._ "

Aviva crossed her arms. "First of all, Harper, watch your mouth, there are kids as young as _four_ in the Tortuga right now."

"Come on. I've never said anything beyond that crude."

"And second, we were planning to take the kids to an African Safari trip as a reward for giving bats new homes after their original home got destroyed by lightning. And third, make sure to remind your aunt about this, we're coming in 3 hours."

Calmed by Aviva's words, Harper sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going."

"What? Why?"

"You forgot already? This is the day I found out my old man kicked the bucket."

Aviva hissed. "Sorry about your loss."

"That's ok. I hated the old man anyway. It makes me happy to know he's burning in Hell right now."

Aviva gasped softly at Harper's heartlessness. "I feel so sorry for you, I think I might cry. I mean, listen to yourself. You sound like a person without even the slightest ounce of compassion."

Harper sneered. "If that's true, then I don't need to have compassion."

Aviva hung up without saying a word.

"What's going on?" Koki asked.

Aviva lowered her head with furrowed brows in disappointment. "I don't wanna talk about it. Let's go to Javier's."

"Isn't Harper coming?"

"No, Koki, and don't ask me why she's not coming."

"Sure. Jimmy!"

"Huh?" Jimmy said.

"Turn the ship around. We're going to Javier's. Before you ask me why I don't know what's going on with Harper." Koki said. "Only Aviva knows."

"Got it. But don't change your mind when we go to Javier's. I need a break, you know..."

"Don't worry, Jimmy. You'll get it sooner or later." Koki said, chuckling.

After putting her clothes on, Harper walked into the living room, where Judith was outside, shaking her head at someone.

"Hey. What's going on?" Harper asked, frowning.

Judith raised an eyebrow at her. "Nothing you need to be concerned about."

"Look, Aunt Judith, I'm really sorry about what I've said back at my room, I didn't mean that."

"I forgive you, but it's not about that. This person keeps doing... I don't know what..."

Harper looked out the window and saw a young man probably in his 30s punching a brick wall with tears streaming down his face while his fists had blood all over them.

"See? Very disgusting if you ask me."

Harper glared at her. "Seeing you were disappointed when I said God won't help you, I thought you were better than this."

"Excuse me?" Judith said angrily.

"Don't you see how miserable he looks? That's why you should never judge someone. You don't know what they've been through and what's really going on."

Judith's eyes widened, her eyes filling with tears as she watched him, completely filled with guilt. "I'm so sorry..."

"That's ok. It's normal to feel that way, just keep what I just said in mind." Harper said, her gaze still fixed on the man, who sank to his knees, finally exhausted. "Believe me, people judge me, for being a bit short-tempered and without knowing why and what I've been through. That's how I learned to not judge someone just by how they act from a random person's perspective."

Judith smiled and wiped her tears. "I will. I promise."


End file.
